An Affair to Remember
by dickard23
Summary: WIll an extra-marital affair be the end of Brenda and Fritz's marriage? Will Sharon be there to pick up the broken pieces? This is a story based on a bizarre image that came to my head. If people want me to continue it, they should tell me in a review. Otherwise, I will leave this as a one-shot.


It all started Fritz suspected that items were going missing from the apartment. He thought it might be someone who works for the landlord, so Fritz hid some security cameras. One night Fritz's stakeout ended early. They made their arrest. Fritz could have gone home in the middle of the night, but he didn't want to disturb Brenda, so he caught some z's at work.

When he woke up the following morning, he decided to go home and check over the footage. Brenda had already gone to work. He rubbed Joel, who was sleeping on the ottoman. Fritz loaded the video. He ran fast forward. Nothing, while they were out of the house.

"What is this here?" Fritz said as he got to about 7:30 pm. Sharon came over last night. She had changed out of her work clothes, into a green tank top and tight black pants. Brenda wore a cute little sundress. Sharon and Brenda had dinner. Fritz thought it was odd that Sharon seemed to know knew her way around the apartment so well. He wondered how often she came over. The two women listened to some music, talked, had wine, all pretty normal until Sharon grabbed Brenda possessively and led her to the guest room. Fritz didn't have a camera there, so he couldn't see what all they were doing, but he knew.

Sharon stayed over until about 5AM. Fritz was full of different emotions. He and Brenda had been going through a rough patch. It had been a while since they had been intimate. _Did she find Sharon because we were cold or did we go cold because she found Sharon._

Fritz was angry. He was hurt. He was confused. Was his wife a lesbian? Did she ever enjoy sex with him? He was also a little intrigued. He could confront Brenda with this information. _How long as this been going on? How did it start? Why Sharon? Did she want to stay or go?_

Fritz thought about calling his sponsor, but he did not want him to know about Brenda's transgressions. Fritz went for a walk to clear his mind. While he was out, he had an idea as to how to resolve this mess.

When he returned, he put his plan in action.

...

Brenda had a nice day at work. She always was in such a good mood after great sex. It had been while since she felt that way with Fritz. He was just so busy all the time, going on stakeouts, driving out to the border for drug cartel leaders, all the while he had a wife at home who wanted him to fuck her silly.

She knew this affair couldn't go on forever. She wanted to end it before she and Sharon got too attached, before Fritz got suspicious, before it got real.

...

Sharon felt a little guilty about what she was doing. Fritz was a nice guy, but like many husbands, he couldn't figure out how to take care of his wife's needs. From their first kiss, Sharon could immediately tell, how hungry Brenda was. How she needed someone to take control and have her. If Fritz wasn't going to get it, why shouldn't she?

...

When Brenda got home, she kissed her husband, unaware that anything was out of the ordinary. She asked him how work was. She actually seemed interested. Fritz wondered if it were all an act. He played it cool. Brenda offered to make dinner. She actually managed not to burn anything while she made linguini and clams. It tasted better than normal. Perhaps, Sharon was teaching her how to cook.

After dinner, Brenda headed to bed early. She hoped Fritz would follow her, but he read in the living room. Fritz was annoyed, thinking Brenda was too tired for him. She had all the energy in the world for Sharon, but none for me.

A week later, Fritz had another sting. Brenda gave him a big kiss, almost as if she didn't want him to go. He left for work in the evening

...

Brenda started making meatloaf. She chopped herbs and spices, mixed them with an egg into the ground beef and made mashed potatoes for a side.

Sharon arrived with a bottle of wine and a dessert. She greeted Brenda with a kiss. It was soft and quick. "Dinner smells great," Sharon told her. It was actually true. Brenda learned a couple of things for the food network.

They ate and chatted about their day. Before they got started, Sharon had a question. "Why am I here?"

"You know exactly why you're here," Brenda told her, with a Cheshire grin.

"I mean, why me? Why not Fritz?" Sharon wanted to know. She wasn't sure if it mattered, but she wanted to know where she stood in all of this.

"I love Fritz. I always will, but he just doesn't have any time for me anymore. Night after night, it was just me and my right hand, me and my vibrator, me and my dildo me and my …."

"I get it. You don't think he's become impotent do you?"

"I hope not. I don't even know what it is. I would do backflips if he would just come home one night, throw me over his shoulder and carry me into the bedroom, but I can't seem to inspire him."

Sharon couldn't believe that. This woman was gorgeous and knew exactly how to work her body. "Have you ever just told him?"

"I want him to want me. Not to have me because he feels obligated."

Sharon thought they both could probably use some marriage counseling, but she hardly seemed like the appropriate one to offer such advice. "I want you. Right here, right now." She swooped Brenda into her arms and carried her into the guest room. Brenda was particular about not having sex in their marital bed. That was for her and Fritz if he'd ever make a move.

Sharon knew Brenda liked to be controlled, which was perfect since Sharon was bossy in bed. She stripped Brenda of her clothes, leaving her in her underwear. Brenda moved to return the favor, and Sharon held her down. "Wait."

Brenda was impatient, but she knew this had to be Sharon's way. She sighed and Sharon slowly took off her shirt and pants. She moved on top of Brenda, kissing her passionately. She really wanted to bite and scratch the hell out of Brenda, but she couldn't leave any marks. Their affair must be a secret.

"AH!" Brenda moaned as Sharon moved her thigh between her legs. Brenda was wet and ready to be taken. Sharon liked to build up her frustrations, kissing her, heavily petting her, doing everything except for what Brenda desperately wanted.

Brenda's eyes were huge, like they belonged to a doe. Sharon finally stripped Brenda of her underwear and began to softly trace against her folds. Sharon loved it when Brenda gasped and grunted for her. Brenda began to buck her hips towards Sharon, trying to force Sharon's hand. Sharon gave Brenda a look, and she quit immediately. Brenda knew she could only cum when Sharon said she could

Brenda was going mad. She wanted Sharon to take her. She wanted to please Sharon. She wanted anything except to be lying in wait. She was on her back with her legs open wide, just how Sharon liked her. Sharon finally slipped a finger into Brenda. "AWWW!" She moved slowly at first, Brenda so horny she was on the verge of tears. Sharon added a second finger and then a third. She had Brenda riding her hand. Brenda groaned and growled, eyes closed, head thrown back. It wasn't long before she lost it and came, hard.

"Did I say it was time?" Sharon sounded quite stern.

"I couldn't help it. You feel so good inside me."

"Well, you'll have to learn to help it. Now it's time for you to be punished." Sharon bent Brenda over her knee and gave her a spanking. Brenda loved it. She squealed and moaned, wanting to drive her hips into Sharon's hands, but she did her best to hold still. Brenda's ass was nice and red. Sharon was quite proud of her work. She rolled onto her back. Brenda knew exactly what to do. She slid in front of her lover and began to kiss her softly, worshipping her body from head to toe. Brenda left all of Sharon either kissed or caressed before she made her way down between Sharon's legs. She started by scratching and biting on her thighs.

She finished, with her tongue slowly moving around Sharon. She teased her for a little bit, but then she plunged right in, hungrily, tongue and fingers everywhere. Sharon's head hit the pillow and she arched her back, eager to be touched.

Her breath became short, her breasts heaved with every tough from the Southern belle between her thighs. Brenda knew exactly how to get the reaction she wanted. She studied every inch of Sharon's body, just like she had studied Fritz's. She knew where to kiss, lick, pinch, flick, bite, scratch and rub. It wasn't long before she made quick work of Sharon, who grabbed Brenda's head, and drove her hips, shamelessly losing control.

Brenda continued to lick and probe until Sharon pushed her away. Brenda's face was wet and sticky. She kissed Sharon, which was her favorite thing to do after devouring her. They wrestled back and forth, Brenda eventually relinquishing control. Sharon got her on her hands and knees. She put on a strap-on and claimed her lover. She grabbed Brenda's hair and pulled it as she pounded her. Brenda grunted, growled, moaned, screamed, begged, pretty much every reaction you could have while being fucked like a bitch. She was starving for this. She would roll her hips, thrusting herself into Sharon. Sharon normally disapproved when Brenda tried to control the pace, but she was turned on by how excited Brenda had become. She was desperate for Sharon, and Sharon loved it.

She grabbed Brenda's hips and pulled on them as she plowed her. Brenda's hand made it between her legs, and she rubbed her clit until she had another orgasm. It didn't take very long. Brenda fell forward, her stomach hitting the bed. Sharon kept going. She held Brenda down, her hand on the side of Brenda's face, and she continued to pound. Brenda was her whore, and she made sure Brenda knew it.

Brenda came for her again and again, and eventually, Sharon got tired from fucking her like a rag doll, and they fell asleep. Sharon slipped out early again.

...

Fritz watched their entire encounter from his laptop in a motel. He had no sting operation, obviously. He knew Brenda would fall for the bait. He did not know, however, how hot it would be to watch his wife getting fucked like a little bitch. He had cum twice watching their little show. Although his sex life with Brenda used to be fun, it was always rather vanilla. The most exciting part was when she would ride him.

Fritz wanted to take his wife, throw her on their bed and pound her until there was no tomorrow. Obviously, she could take it well.

...

Brenda got little sleep that night. She was tired but quite happy. She drank extra coffee and went to work.

Afterwards, she got home and Fritz was already there. "Hi Sweetie," she greeted him as she kissed him gently. He responded by grabbing her roughly and pulling her to him, ravishing her mouth. She was excited to get such treatment. She moaned into his mouth and began to undress him. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

He tore off her clothes, ripping most all the buttons off her blouse. He pulled off her underwear and left her naked on the bed. She lied there, completely exposed with her ass in the air and her head on the mattress. Her lying like this reminded him of how she looked last night, how she readily took a pounding from another woman. It made Fritz both angry and horny at the same time, and Brenda was about to get the brunt end of it all. He pulled her ankles, dragging her towards him. She reacted by digging her nails into the sheets, unsure of what was going to happen.

Fritz rubbed between her legs. She was wet for him. He pushed his way into her, roughly gripping her shoulders as he took her on her hands and knees. He was rough, and he was sure to leave marks on her shoulders. Brenda moaned and groaned, begging for it. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME" she cried as he pounded her. He was amazed. She had the daylights fucked out of her the night before, and she still wanted more. When did his wife become such a whore?

Brenda was right about to lose it. Fritz knew that but he pulled out of her. She turned, looking at him with her big eyes. I'm so close, she thought as she baby-eyed him, hoping he'd finish her off. Instead, he rolled her onto her back and shot his load all over her face, making sure she knew she was his whore. He rolled over, leaving Brenda to finish herself off. She grabbed a vibrator and did just that. She had no idea what got into Fritzi. He was never this aggressive and selfish with her, but she was totally into it.

It wasn't long before she came hard.

...

Brenda ended it with Sharon. "Out of no where, he got his groove back."

Sharon was happy that they were back to good, but she was a little bummed. Brenda was a great fuck. Sharon would have to find someone new. Hopefully, someone unattached because then she could leave all the marks she wanted.

...

A few days later, Fritz had the day off. He did some cleaning, took a nap, watched some sports center. Brenda wasn't getting home until late. She had a new case. Fritz got out his favorite porn and began to watch it on his laptop.

Brenda was leaving work early. She told Fritz she had a case, but it was a fib. She wanted to surprise him, and she had a new set of lingerie waiting in closet. She was going to put it on and when he got home, she would knock his socks off.

Brenda got home and slipped into the house quietly. She heard grunting and peaked her head into the bedroom. Fritz was touching himself. I wonder what he's watching. She got a closer look and was mortified to see that it was a sex tape, and that she and Sharon were starring in it. "What is this?"

...

Fritz was busted, which was surprising given the circumstances. Brenda walked into the guest room and collapsed on the bed. She didn't know what to say. She was a combination of ashamed, devastated, hurt, angry. _Did she even have the right to be angry? Fritz invaded her privacy, but does she have the right to privacy in an affair? Did Fritz know all along? What would she tell Sharon? Should she tell Sharon anything._ Brenda had a lot of thoughts to figure out.

Fritz wanted to follow her, but what did he say?_ I found out you were cheating, but as it turns out, the video was really hot, so instead of confronting you about it, I jerked off to the video instead. Was Brenda angry? Should she be? Should he be? _Fritz had a lot of questions for Brenda too. W_hy didn't she just tell him she wanted to get pounded like a bitch? He never knew that about her, even when they were regularly fucking. Why did it take Sharon for him to know what his wife really wanted? Did she want to keep seeing Sharon. What the fuck was going on around here?_

Joel walked around and meowed. He jumped on the ottoman and went to sleep. Fritz went to the kitchen to get some water. Brenda came to the kitchen and stopped. She wanted to say something to Fritz.

"Do you want to talk?"

She nodded.

He looked at her. "What do you want to say?"

Brenda shrugged. She had no idea what to say. It just seemed like she should say something. What do you say when you find out that your husband already found out about your affair and apparently, it turned him on. Is that even a bad thing? Shouldn't it be on principle?

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Brenda nodded. "It was about three weeks ago. You went to that conference in San Diego and I was lonely. I was going to be a lush at the bar and drink alone, but Sharon convinced me to come to her house instead.

...

"Drinking alone. That's just sad, Chief."

"I went to her house, and it was harmless, dinner, wine, music. I went to put my plate away, and I was right beside her. I don't know if it was her perfume, or her shampoo, but something about the way she smelled set me off. I grabbed her and kissed her. She pulled away. I said I was sorry. I didn't even know why I did that, but then she kissed me back and well, it just kind of happened."

"Why didn't you just tell me then?"

"I was scared. I knew you'd be upset, or I thought you would be; I'm not sure anymore, and then I told myself it wouldn't happen again, and I'd just forget it, but it didn't workout that way."

"Why not?"

"I was desperate. I just wanted to be kissed, touched. I wanted you to take control of me, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get a reaction out of you."

"What? When did you try to get my attention?"

"Last month. I thought you would be home for dinner. I had candles, music, me in a negligee. All I wanted was for you to come home, but then, you had to be at the office. You had to be on a stakeout. You had a conference."

"You never said anything."

"I wanted to be supportive. You were always there when I was wrapped up in work, and I didn't want to get in your way when you were trying to get ahead, so I kept my mouth shut, but it was driving me mad. I kept waiting for you to finally just sweep me off my feet and take me. I guess I was waiting for you to want me."

"I always want you. I know these past few months have been crazy, but there's not a day that goes by when I don't want to be right here, with you."

Brenda embraced him. "I needed to hear that."

Fritz pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. "You're beautiful, smart, sexy, and I love you."

"I love you, too, and it's over. I told her last week."

"That's too bad. I was hoping for a sequel."

"Fritzi!"

"Just kidding, although if she were ever up for a threesome..." Brenda looked at him and then laughed.

"I don't know about that. She's terrible at sharing."

"So are you."

"So why didn't you confront me?"

"Well, I had the video camera because I thought someone was stealing from us. Then, I saw Sharon spend the night, but I didn't actually see anything, so I put a camera in the guest room. I made up that sting last week, so I could watch what was happening, and it was fun to watch. You would have made a great porn star."

"Thanks Fritzi. That's what every wife wants to hear."

"It's true, a lady in the street but a freak in the bed." Fritz laughed. Ludacris really was a genius, albeit a perverse one.

Brenda kissed his nose.

Fritz had one more question for her. "How long have you liked rough sex, and why didn't you tell me earlier?

"Well, it all started with an officer, with whom I had a short fling in DC before I met my first husband. When Dan and I got serious, I mentioned some of the things I wanted to try with him, and he freaked out. He said that's stuff for hookers and not proper ladies. That should have been my first clue that we wouldn't work out, but I was getting older and leaning towards settling. I always was a little afraid to bring it up again. What if I scared every decent guy away? I figured if you were into that sort of thing, you'd tell me."

Fritz looked into her eyes. This was hard for her to tell him. She had feared that if she were open with him about her sexuality that he might not want to be with her anymore. He needed to make sure she never felt that way again. He grabbed her, gave her a deep kiss, and carried her into the bedroom, determined to deliver her every fantasy, one day at a time.


End file.
